1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, a broadcast information storing method, a cell transfer method, and a mobile communication system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the mobile communication terminals including mobile telephones are configured to receive broadcast information from a base station at a transit place on the occasion of movement between reaches of radio waves (which will be referred to hereinafter as “cells”) from one base station. The broadcast information is information about a cell as a potential transfer target. The mobile communication terminals are configured to select a cell of a transfer target and transfer to the cell, based on the broadcast information received in a cell as a potential transfer target.